The Other Grainger Girl
by SawwieAngel
Summary: A Romance between Hermione's cousin and Oliver Wood. OWOC Will something happen between the two? Or will homework and Quidditch get in the way?If you like it please comment so I will write more.
1. Chapter 1

A common misconception of a Mr Oliver Wood is that he is solely interested in one thing – Quidditch, however those closest to him know that there is one thing closer to his heart than that. Aurora. But she didn't know that.

Here he was, sitting in the common room at the beginning of the 5th year, and she _still_ didn't know what he felt about her, which was rather strange since she's a Granger. And to Oliver's belief, they were supposed to know everything. So we begin our story here, with our baffled hero reading a book on Quidditch, wondering what he can do to solve this predicament he has with Aurora.

Aurora stood at the end of her bed, hands planted firmly on her hips and sighed at the mess which had just exploded out of her trunk. _I bet you those Weasley's had something to do with this._ She thought to herself, as she looked underneath the bed to find the remains of a cheap spell inside her Christmas jumper which Mrs Weasley had kindly knitted her for her first year of Hogwarts.

The Weasleys had been extremely kind to her when she first started Hogwarts, Aurora is the only daughter of her two muggle parents, Mike and Ella. Mike is the brother of Hermione's dad and so it will mean that Aurora will be stuck with her know-it-all little cousin until she leaves in two years time. And because of her background, on standing at Platform looking extremely scared with her bunny Fang, Mrs Weasley took her under her wing, and forced the friendship between Aurora and Percy.

Things settled down after that day, Fang discovered that the mice that live at Hogwarts are particularly tasty, Aurora made friends with Katie and Alicia along with Fred and George who bumbled along a few years after them and not forgetting Oliver.

So now, here she was her 5th year at Hogwarts, sharing their new dorm with Alicia and Katie, (not forgetting Fang) and as always too lazy to unpack. Last year she just lived out of the suitcase, but after much complaining from Angelina who was down the corridor she took out her wand and after a flick it was all put away in the drawers. Now at least Angelina could find what she wanted to borrow, she stopped asking in the second year.  
"RAY RAY!!" The door flung open and Hermione burst through the door, Crookshanks in tow. "Ray! I'm so happy to finally be here I can't wait for the first lesson to start and did you know that Harry is in MY year?!" Hermione babbled on with excitement. "Its nice to see you've settled in so well Hermy, welcome to our little abode" Aurora said, motioning to her dorm and then towards Katie. "Now scram little one and go make some friends" Hermione ran out of the room leaving Crookshanks staring at Alicia's owl Sparks. "I think I'll go down to the common room.." Aurora spoke to no-one in particular and headed downstairs.

Alicia came out of her cupboard, "Just because Oliver's down there" She said to Katie,  
"Why won't she realise how much she loves him.. it's a shame, they'd make the perfect couple. Maybe Oliver will make the first move because he's been in love with her for years, Fred told me so. Then at least the pressure will be off of us for such intensive Quidditch matches!" She laughed, then headed back into her cupboard.

Oliver was slumped on the settee, mind in a total fantasy world.. when he heard a thump on the girls dormitory stairs. He peered over his book to see the long Golden hair of Aurora on the floor, attached to the rest of her lying on the stairs. He jumped up and ran over to see if she was ok.

She was out cold. After looking around to see if anyone was there, he took advantage of the moment and stole a swift but delicate kiss on her lips before picking her up and heading over to the medical wing. Trevor hopped off with a slight headache…

Madame Pomfrey attended to her diagnosing a concussion brought on after falling over a toad, then motioned to Oliver that he could come over and see her, now that she's settled. She pulled a curtain around the two so that there was privacy.. after the first of many first years students came into her office complaining of homesickness.

He took her hand in his and spoke softly "I Love you Aurora, I adore you. I can't bear to tell you for fear of losing you, I guess nothing will ever come to this.." He trailed off, kissed her hand softly, and left back for the Gryffindor Tower.

_Oliver just said he loved me…… _


	2. Rumours

The next few days passed by uneventfully.. Well apart from a few lessons here and there and the occasional mishap at the teacher table (often involving a certain toad) and Professor Flitwick.

Aurora has recovered fully from her 'little' accident down the stairs, and after a few taunting from Fred and George regarding her head bandage.. the incident had gone un noticed.

Oliver, on the other hand… had grown much more quieter. Preferring to stay up in his dorm devising new Quidditch plans.. Especially after the arrival of his new Seeker. A Mr. Harry Potter.

Hermione decided during lunchtime to announce that she believed that there was not enough homework for her to really get a grips on. "Really, I thought work would be much more challenging by now, after all we are _First_ years at Hogwarts now."

"Yes, but you have only been here for a week, and seeing as it is your first year you'll hardly be getting any work till at least a month after term, has started" Aurora pointed out, "Isn't that right Oliver?"

Oliver was sitting opposite on the other side of George, who separated him from Aurora. He wasn't paying attention. 

"Oliver?" Aurora tried again.. but still there was no answer.

Oliver turned to get up and left the Great Hall, but only after picking up three bread rolls to eat later – Quidditch plans had a tendency to make you hungry.

"what's up with him" Asked Angelina, the group had noticed his little spectacle.

Fred and George happened to know about his feelings towards Aurora, but had sworn to secrecy not to tell her, or anyone for that matter. They made their excuses and left the table, leaving Aurora and Angelina the perfect opportunity for some 'girl-talk'.

"Ray…" Angelina began "Is there something up between you two? You haven't exactly been close since you had that little accident."

"Maybe he's just a bit distant from me. I have noticed that he has been avoiding me lately, well not avoiding. Just not interacting." Aurora answered, avoiding telling her that he had confessed his love for her.

"Very odd. But if you two don't make up, he's going to make it hell for the Quidditch team this year. With only next year left to win the cup, any thought of relaxation for us is totally out of the question."

"O.K, but what has that got to do with us making up? It's not like I own him"

"Well, George did mention something to me last night concerning you two.." Angelina trailed off. Having noticed that the entire Gryffindor table was now listening to her conversation she suggested to go back up to the girls dormitory. 

"Seriously mate, she has absolutely no clue that you like her this much" 

"Yeah, you really need to tell her"

"I really appreciate this, but I doubt that I have any luck at all in trying to get her to be with me. I mean she's gorgeous and all I am is some stupid fifth year addicted to my sport"

"I think she'll say yes, don't you Fred?"

"Yup, but you need to act soon or you may lose her, I mean Angelina said that she may be getting a scholarship abroad after seventh year. So, if you are together with her now, maybe she won't leave?"

"Why did Ange tell you that? Are you …. Going out?!?"

"Shhh…" Aurora told Angelina to be quiet as the hid behind a wall in the common room.

Oliver was talking to Fred and George (who was now blushing like a tomato) about _her!_

"I think she'll say yes, don't you Fred?"

'Say yes to what?' Aurora thought…

_"Yup, but you need to act soon or you may lose her, I mean Angelina said that she may be getting a scholarship abroad after seventh year. So, if you are together with her now, maybe she won't leave?"_

He really does want to be with her!

Aurora is mine. And blah blah blah.


End file.
